


For What I'm Told

by mistrali



Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in a Snowsdale street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What I'm Told

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Ravel in the Rain' by Black. Written for Goldenlake's Mdsummer Bingo, for the prompts: Warmth, dancing, charm, joy, golden

"There's a dance on at Master Fricansra's. Will you be wanting to come?" asked one of the women. It was hard to see her in this mist with the veil over her face, but Sarra thought it might be Tela Eddensra, the smith's wife. She'd deliberately avoided using Sarra's name or title, but her voice was warm enough, and she'd paid Sarra for a healing charm or two before. 

Sarra hesitated, because she couldn't afford to refuse help or friendship now. Insults were expected, and what was the point of taking on and crying about it? What was more, the dance sounded fair wonderful. She'd been a dab hand at the claypipe dance not twenty months ago. She might fetch her good pink dress from home and brush out her hair, wear that delicate sapphire-and-gold bracelet of Ma's... but oh, gods, there was supper to be made and Veralidaine to be fed. Besides, she'd had it up to here with talk and folk staring. Would Master Fricansra's wife _want_ her at her gathering, in their house? Would men care to dance with an unwed mother, no matter how sure-footed or beautiful? 

Her momentary joy fizzled and was gone. "Thank you, Mistress," she said, hoping her voice did not tremble. "I've to see to the housework first. Mayhap I'll come by this evening." Their whispers floated at her back. She imagined she heard them all the way to the cottage.


End file.
